Residential doors are generally affixed to their door frame by means of two or more hinges.
Often one or more of these hinges require replacement, providing the repairer with the conundrum of how to maintain the door in position while the hinges are removed and replaced. The device described in this application pertains to stabilizing the door for the replacement of existing hinges or the application of new hinges that connect the door to the door frame. It should be noted that although the above is considered the main purpose of the invention, the usage of the invention is not limited to use with doors and can be used to stabilize other objects in an upright position.